<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sex &amp; Candy by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562990">Sex &amp; Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sex-Swap, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:55:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweetest birthday treat isn’t always cake.</p><p>(more self-indulgent sex-swapped sylvix)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sex &amp; Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy birthday, sylvain! to celebrate, here’s more sappy sex-swapped smut.</p><p>it’s part of a series but it’s pwp so it also <s>stands</s> face-sits alone</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Sylvaine’s favorite color, so when she woke up to a face full of it on her twenty-sixth birthday, she smiled.</span>
</p><p>Then she sneezed, because it was tickling her nose.</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting,” snarled the voice behind the blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvaine rubbed her itching nose, sheepish. “Sorry, Felix. Couldn’t help it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a whip of her head, the curtain of blue flew back to reveal Felix’s face, still lovely despite her narrowed eyes and wrinkled nose. Felix could make any face she pleased while straddling Sylvaine first thing in the morning—Sylvaine just liked having her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s what I get for trying to surprise you,” Felix muttered. “Happy birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvaine’s eyes drifted lower and—Saints alive, Felix was </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her hair and face had been so distracting, Sylvaine hadn’t noticed, but Felix had her full attention now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, color me surprised,” Sylvaine said, reaching up to skim her hands from Felix’s waist to her hips. “You got me. Now what are you going to do with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix shivered under her touch and arched her back, pushing her breasts closer to Sylvaine’s face in a tantalizing sway. Her eyes flashed dark. “I was planning on eating you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words hit Sylvaine right between the legs, but the bed covers were keeping them apart, so Felix lifted her hips to let Sylvaine pushed the blankets down. Her nightshirt was in the way too, and Felix shoved it up to rub the familiar heat of her cunt against Sylvaine’s bare stomach—happy birthday, indeed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Sylvaine had taken care of the shirt, she was bare beneath her Felix and already breathing hard enough for her breasts to heave. She wouldn’t dream of exaggerating her movements to get Felix to touch her chest—never! But it worked, and Felix did, one palm on each breast because she was too impatient for drawn out foreplay. Sylvaine didn’t mind going fast; maybe someday, years from now when they were old and married, the mere sight of Felicity Helga Fraldarius wouldn’t turn her pussy into a waterfall, but that was a long way off. Flesh filled the spaces between Felix’s fingers, overflowing her small hands as she squeezed, kneading hard enough to put divine friction on Sylvaine’s nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvaine hummed in pleasure, working Felix’s hips up and down in a slow grind along her stomach. Already, Felix was slick—she must have been thinking about this all morning, and the thought of Felix, aroused and waiting for just the right moment to pounce, sent a thrill through Sylvaine. She was getting close to that waterfall, too, just from their bodies rubbing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing her breasts, Felix leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips, sweeter than usual—another birthday treat. Her hard nipples pressed into Sylvaine’s breasts, and Sylvaine shifted to let her own nipples brush against them. They both gasped into the kiss as they rubbed against each other, sending pulse after pulse of pleasure through Sylvaine’s body. She could keep this up forever and drown in the light sensations, but Felix was impatient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up,” she said as she drew back from Sylvaine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvaine almost protested. It was her birthday and she wanted to lie back and let Felix eat her pussy—then it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?!” She scrambled to her knees as Felix took her place in the center of the bed, lying flat on her back with no pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, really,” said Felix. “Unless you don’t want to sit on my face.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvaine had never climbed on top of Felix so fast. She would make Felix feel good later; right now, all she wanted was her cunt on Felix’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix welcomed her pussy with an open mouth, and Sylvaine sang her name in praise. Totally shameless, Felix lapped like a parched cat, those decadent slurps and smacks almost as good as the wet heat of her tongue. Sylvaine couldn’t help but push down as Felix licked into her, deeper with every roll of her hips. Her clit hit Felix’s nose, and Sylvaine rocked back and forth, leaning into the pleasure and crying out again from the sweet friction. She tangled her hands in Felix’s hair and stroked her scalp. Nothing compared to the feeling of her bare pussy on Felix’s face, and she thanked her past self for thinking to shave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix sucked at her skin, biting whatever she could get her teeth on, and Sylvaine rocked faster, relishing the rough pull. She could last all day like this, too—Felix just grazing her clit and keeping her on the edge, but Felix didn’t have the patience for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and Felix tilted her chin—now Sylvaine’s clit was at her lips, and after one gentle kiss, Felix opened her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvaine did the rest. Faster, rougher, she rode Felix’s tongue, rubbing so hard that Felix’s chin ended up inside of her. When she looked down to check on Felix, Felix’s eyes were glued to her breasts. They bounced with her every move, and even though Sylvaine could barely form words, she used the last of her energy to will her thrusts even wilder—Felix had earned a good show. Felix moaned at the sight, and the sound surged through Sylvaine’s cunt to her core, pulling her whole body tighter. Part of her wanted to hang on forever, but it was already too late—Felix wanted to get her off, and nothing could be sexier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing Felix’s hair, she swept her hands up her body to cup her own breasts. Felix moaned again as Sylvaine pinched her nipples—it felt good, rolling them between her fingers, but not as good as Felix’s intense gaze, and when Felix closed her lips to suck on Sylvaine’s clit, there was no turning back. Her teeth scraped the nerve-raw flesh and everything tensed: Sylvaine’s fingers, her thighs, her cunt, as the first wave tore through her. On instinct, she released her breasts to grab Felix’s hair once more, collapsing forward as her orgasm shook her. She couldn’t get down low enough to kiss Felix, but Sylvaine could hold her tighter while her pussy spasmed around Felix’s chin. Every time the pulses started to ebb, Felix would kiss her again and trigger another ripple, until Sylvaine could take no more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix gasped for air when Sylvaine got up, but her glistening lips uttered no complaints. Her entire face was flushed, nose, mouth, and chin bright red from friction and shining with the fruits of her labor.</span>
</p><p>“Happy birthday.” She breathed hard around the words, her parted lips so gorgeous Sylvaine had to kiss them. But the her taste didn’t compare to Felix’s, and Sylvaine pulled away.</p><p>
  <span>She stroked Felix’s hair once more, smoothing back the strands that clung to her sticky face. “That was a pretty amazing present.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix frowned. “<em>Pretty</em> amazing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be perfect until you come on my fingers,” said Sylvaine with a smile. She swiped her fingertips over Felix’s soaked chin and slid down her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s nipples were as flushed as her face, and Sylvaine pressed slick fingers to one hard peak. Craning her neck, Felix watched as Sylvaine swirled her fingers around the tip until they dried. Felix let out a gasp when she closed her lips around that same nipple, and once it was nice and wet again, she sucked at the other, teasing the first with her fingers once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix called her name, almost whined it, and Sylvaine smiled against her breast, kissing the valley between them before shifting lower, where Felix wanted her. The sheets were damp and shiny between her legs, and Sylvaine met her gaze. “Wow, Felix, did you already come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Felix, looking away. “It’s just—you do that to me.” Her cheeks flushed almost as bright as her chin, and Sylvaine laughed, low and soft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, let me do it some more.” </span>
</p><p>Felix spread her legs at Sylvaine’s touch, and if the sheets were wet then her pussy was soaked, lips swollen and glossy and begging for attention. </p><p>
  <span>Despite her love of meat, Felix tasted like pure honey. She always got quiet when Sylvaine ate her out, but her body spoke for her: her thighs crept closer and closer together until they pressed into Sylvaine’s face, and her feet ended up on Sylvaine’s shoulders, toes curled into her skin. Felix didn’t believe in personal grooming (at least not between her legs—“waste of a good blade,” she said) but Sylvaine loved her wild, loved the burn of coarse hair against her skin, like proof of Felix’s affection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix writhed, gripping the sheets as she alternated between watching Sylvaine and closing her eyes. When Sylvaine pushed two fingers inside, Felix let out a rare moan, grinding down to push her deeper. They’d worked hard this morning so Sylvaine fucked her gently, one hand thrusting in and out, the other spreading her pussy open to suck her clit. Just a few more strokes of her tongue had Felix arching her back off the bed, coming hard and squeezing Sylvaine harder. The best present of all was Felix gushing down her fingers and over her tongue until a tender hand stroked Sylvaine’s hair. That was her signal to stop, and Sylvaine listened. </span>
</p><p>Felix didn’t cringe when Sylvaine licked her fingers clean anymore, and she didn’t shy away when Sylvaine kissed her with slick lips. </p><p>
  <span>But Sylvaine limited herself to one kiss before wiping her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re fighting a war and you still managed to make this the best birthday of my life,” she said, curling against Felix’s side. Felix leaned into her, too; any day Felix didn’t jump out of bed to go train was a special occasion, but today she was cuddly and Sylvaine intended to bask in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Mercedes made you a cake.” Felix pressed the words into Sylvaine’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvaine wasn’t sure when she’d closed her eyes, but they snapped open. “Wow, she did? The only thing that would make it better would be eating it off your body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes narrowed, Felix poked Sylvaine in the breast. “Don’t press your luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s all right,” said Sylvaine, rolling onto her back and stretching her arms behind her head. She fully expected Felix to get up when she finished her thought. “I already had the sweetest treat in all of Fódlan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of leaving the bed or shoving Sylvaine, Felix huffed like it was obvious and kept on cuddling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If push came to shove, Sylvaine would probably pick affection from Felix over pussy and cake, but today, she got all three. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>that didn’t take long, did it? </p><p>it was so hard not to call this fic “pussy &amp; cake” or any number of lyrics from the song “lipgloss” by charli xcx and cupcakke.</p><p>thanks for reading!</p><p>in light of some research, i changed the terminology used in the tags from genderswap to sex-swap, and i apologize for using the wrong term before.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>